From Where You Are
by movieholic
Summary: A songfic for Cole... "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse. Part Three of Six. Sequel to "Shadow of the Day."


Cole threw one of the two pillows found on his bed over his head securely, trying to mute the ghostly music that played

Cole threw one of the two pillows found on his bed over his head securely, trying to mute the ghostly music that played. The words mocked him as he buried his face into his mattress and pulled the ends of the pillow taunt with both of his hands, effectively smothering himself in the dark.

* * *

**So far away from where you are…  
These miles have torn us worlds apart…  
And I miss you…  
Yeah, I miss you…**

* * *

Cole muttered something aloud, only to have it muffled and in turn nearly swallowed the cotton sheet that covered his mattress. He chucked the pillow across the room and sat up in one swift movement, cursing.

"Damn you Phoebe!" he shouted, his voice raw, "Damn you."

Cole swung his legs over the side of the bed and took a quick look around the empty bedroom before fading out of the penthouse. Cole found himself in an empty park, understandably so since it was in the wee early morning.

* * *

**  
So far away from where you are…  
Standing underneath the stars…  
And I wish you were here… **

* * *

Cole found himself walking along the paved trail, hands thrust deep into his gray sweatpants as the lyrical words echoed in his head. He looked up at the twinkling stars and sighed, his blue eyes moist.

When he came upon a lone lamppost, Cole paused and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and imagined the times he spent in the park with his love. The way her laugh caused other couples to smile at them warmly, they way the sun reflected off her mocha colored hair, her beaming smile meant only for him.

* * *

**  
I miss the years that were erased…  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face…  
I miss all the little things…  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me…  
Yeah, I miss you…  
And I wish you were here…**

* * *

**  
**Cole shook his head and opened his eyes, his memories so vivid he half believed she would be standing there waiting for him. He let another mournful sigh before starting forward on the worn, familiar trail once again.

* * *

**I feel the beating of your heart…  
I see the shadows of your face…  
Just know that wherever you are…  
Yeah, I miss you…  
And I wish you were here…**

* * *

Cole looked skywards, searching the stars with such intensity in his bright blue orbs; one would think Cole Turner was asking the Gods for help.

_If I were reduced to it, I would…_ he thought bitterly.

Cole shivered as a soft breeze played with his growing curls; he pressed his arms closer to his sides, with his hands warm in the darkest crevices of the sweatpants pockets.

* * *

**I miss the years that were erased…  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face…  
I miss all the little things…  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me…  
Yeah, I miss you…  
And I wish you were here… **

* * *

"_Why Miss. Halliwell, are you trying to seduce me?"_

"_Always…"_

"_They'll track your shimmer."  
__**"**__Not if we meet in the mausoleum. That's the second-safest place I know."  
__**"**__What's the safest?"  
__**"**__With you."_

"_We have to stop meeting like this."  
__**"**__Marry me."  
__**"**__What?"_

"_Ask me again."_

"_Will you marry me?_

"_Yes. Yes I will."_

"_I guess we just weren't meant to be…"_

"_Phoebe, no. No!"_

"_Stay the hell away from me, or I swear to God I'll do what I've shouldn't have done the first time. Which was vanquishing your sorry ass."_

* * *

**So far away from where you are…  
These miles have torn us worlds apart…  
And I miss you…  
Yeah, I miss you…**

* * *

Cole found himself on a bench, clutching his head as his brain reeled from being pounded by memory after memory. He felt his heart break in his chest once again.

_Why do I torture myself?_

Cole finally felt the last sob leave his body, the last tear dissipate from his contorted pallor. He balled his fist and stood up, with one last look last look heavenwards he exhaled softly and faded out once more.

* * *

_THE END._

_PLEASE REVIEW. _


End file.
